


Because I have a brother, I'll always have a tormentor

by Snakehands



Category: Fontcest - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bad brother Honey, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fontcest, Gratuitous Smut, Grooming, Innocent Blue, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Examination, Mention of underage molestation, My First Work in This Fandom, No Beta, PWP without Porn, Poisoning, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Speculum, Swapcest - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, bad childhood, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakehands/pseuds/Snakehands
Summary: First thing I've written in years so please don't be cruel. It's Underswap PWP with bad Stretch (Honey).Update: this has turned into a bit of a story. Still smut but now there is aftermath and hurt/comfort thrown in.Thanks to HailSam and Diyami for helping me find a bit of a direction for this thing to go in, there will be a few more chapters.
Relationships: Classicberry - established relationship, Swapcest
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

A tall skeleton wearing a baggy orange hoodie and over-sized cargo shorts with nothing in the pockets sucked lazily on his bitter lollipop. He was leaning against the wall in his darkening upstairs hallway, listening closely. He had already been there at least an hour, watching the shadows darken on the floor and walls as the artificial lights dimmed in the underground caverns where he lived, and eating one monster candy one after another. He knew his patience would pay off though and so he stayed. Silent and waiting.

A barely audible whimper came out of the bedroom he was standing next to, causing a small grin to appear on his thin face. Taking a peek into the bedroom he was just able to see the lump under the blankets in the bed illuminated by the last bit of light through the only window. The lump groaned and moved as the smaller skeleton underneath the covers rolled over, trying to get comfortable. Honey walked into the doorway and flicked on the light, merely standing there. Another complaining groan came from the lump at the unwelcome light. Honey crunched loudly on his hard candy anyway, swallowing it all down.

“blue, I hope you’re not surprised this happened,” Honey said, sounding very unsympathetic. “how many times do i have to tell you that you need to take your vitamins here every night before you go out?” 

“BUT SANS IS MY BOYFRIEND,” a surprisingly deep voice replied pitifully, still not coming out from under his blanket. “HE HAS VITAMINS TOO, WHY COULDN’T I JUST - ?”

“his aren't good enough.” Honey interrupted shortly. “and i’ve told you that many times, too.” 

If Blue had been feeling more like himself, he would have wondered why Honey sounded almost insulted by his question. Honey flicked the stick of his sucker towards the garbage can in the spotless bedroom as he moved inside, missing it by a very wide margin. He didn’t care. He knew Blue was feeling quite nauseous right about now and the time they had for talking was running out - Blue would inevitably start throwing up soon. When that happens he always starts crying and Honey would be up comforting him and cleaning up magical vomit all night. Then there would be no getting through to Blue until it passes, which typically takes around 24 hours. He had to try to get Blue to listen to reason right now. Blue needed to promise. 

“it’s your own fault you are feeling so bad,” Honey said unhelpfully, sitting on the bed next to the lump. Said lump immediately migrated over and leaned heavily against him. Blue was now panting open-mouthed under his blanket as his body was getting close to retching. Honey heard Blue swallow the thinning magic in his mouth, “please don’t throw up yet,” the taller brother thought as he wrapped his arms around the tiny Blue and pulled him into his lap, rocking him slightly. “you should know better by now.” 

The blanket fell away revealing Blue’s adorable round, cherubic face. His blue eyelights were dimmer than usual and almost completely filled out his large, round eye sockets in his misery; the stars that were almost always present were nowhere to be seen. Honey could already see tears gathering in his pleading sockets and sweat beading on his forehead. “if you promise not to do this again i’ll give you your vitamins now, before you get so sick that they won’t help anymore.” Honey stroked Blue’s clammy skull while he waited for an answer. “this is the last time, though.”

“OK. I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T LISTEN TO YOU, PAPY.” Blue said quietly, fighting back the vomit. “PLEASE MAKE IT BETTER.”

“of course i will, blue.” Honey smiled too widely. “you’re my special baby brother.” 

Honey whipped the blanket away from Blue’s body and clumsily plopped him onto the ground on his knees. A little disoriented Blue needed to be stabilized, a hand on his shoulder, from the abrupt change. Honey leered as Blue frantically pawed at the cargo pants, battling with the belt buckle and then the zipper to get to Honey’s already rock-hard cock. This was something they had been doing since Blue was a toddler. Honey fondly remembered Blue’s little hands fumbling with his belt while so young and uncoordinated and not being able to manage it – Honey had had to show him how to do it multiple times. Honey was very grateful that their father had died so long ago, allowing him to raise his little brother exactly how he wanted to. Blue, being so young and innocent, didn’t know any different and was told his whole life that this was normal. Now Blue was able to rip Honey’s pants down to his ankles, even though his hands weren’t much bigger than when he was a child. 

Blue took his beloved older brother’s dick into his mouth without any foreplay, desperate now for something to help him. Honey had gotten himself more riled up than usual thinking about their past and grabbed the back of Blue’s head and harshly slammed his head down into his pelvis, shoving his dick deep down into his baby brother’s throat. Blue made a sound of discomfort and gagged. Honey’s head was swimming with pleasure, feeling Blue’s throat undulate around the mushroom head of his cock. 

“yeah, blue, keep doing that.” Honey moaned. He let up just enough for Blue to get a gasp of breath then slammed his head right back down, trying to reach even deeper into Blue’s throat. He ground his hips and clenched his teeth, enjoying hearing his brother struggle to breathe and seeing the tears finally spill down his cheeks. 

Honey finally let go of Blue’s head and leaned back, knowing Blue would take care of him how he knew he liked it – after all he’s had years of practice. Blue moved his head fast, up and down, and took him down deep into his throat each time, swirling his tongue just right. He swallowed down the precum as it dribbled out, already settling his upset stomach. As Blue’s health returned he redoubled his effort, wanting the sick feeling to go away entirely. Honey started sweating and breathing hard, watching as his cock disappearing into his brother’s mouth over and over. He felt a tightening in his stomach and pulled his brother’s face away before he could finish.

“i’ll give it . . . different,” Honey garbled out, his brain not connecting correctly with his loose jaw for the moment. “been wanting to for so long.”

“PAPY?” Blue asked, confused that he had been interrupted. This isn’t how it usually went and they were getting so close to this being over.

“take them off,” Honey demanded, his panting had gotten very loud and almost growl-like. Blue was confused with the change, never having seen his big brother like this. “your pants! off, blue!” 

“OH.” This had never happened before. “OKAY, PAPY. BUT WHY?”

“there is more than one way to give someone vitamins,” Honey managed to say, watching Blue’s every single move. His intent was overwhelming Blue’s senses, but Blue didn’t understand what that intent was. Blue trusted his brother completely, Honey raised him after all, but he was getting a little scared of him right now. “i just want to show you a better way.”

“This is better - ?” Blue had managed to get his pants off but was merely holding them, kneeling on the floor and watching his brother meekly. Honey grabbed his pants and tossed them across the room, then snatched Blue by the humerus and threw him onto the bed. Honey switched positions, coming to his knees on the floor in front of his confused brother and dragging Blue by the legs to the edge. If Honey had been thinking straight he would have noticed his brother’s distraught face and stopped, comforting him immediately, but he had gotten himself so excited that he didn’t even notice his brother’s distress.

“blue, i need you to make something for me,” Honey said without looking up, staring at his brother’s small pubis intently and throwing his own hoodie and undershirt off. “you know like I always do, with magic, but different.” He gestured stupidly to his own groin. Honey didn’t even know if his brother knew about genitals or how sex was supposed to be (other than what he had taught Blue, but of course that was only to please himself).

“. . . “ Blue had his hands over his face at this point, embarrassed and trying not to cry in his fear of this thing his brother had become. “Papy, I’m scared.” 

“please,” was all Honey said, now rubbing at Blue’s pubic symphysis with his fingers and licking his teeth. “please.” 

Honey strongly projected a vast wave of intent of desire and self-seeking pleasure at Blue. Blue didn’t understand it but his body responded anyway; a blue ectobody formed starting from his bottom ribs and extending down to his feet. It was slimmer than Honey would have expected, he had always imagined his brother as having a little bit of chubbiness to him like the other Sanses he knew, but not so. His thighs were taught and his stomach flat and below that was a cute, plump little blue pussy just waiting to be used. He grabbed his brother’s femurs and pushed them back, a little farther than was necessary and Blue grimaced but otherwise didn’t fight. 

Honey immediately latched onto Blue’s magical little clit. He sucked, flicked and lapped at it aggressively, turning his head this way and that to really get into it. Blue jerked and jumped as he did it, feeling very uncomfortable and over-sensitive. 

“Papy, it hurts.” He ground out at one point between clenched teeth, but Honey didn’t care and didn’t stop. He was lost in the sensation and the smell, the feel of the tingling magic as it was lubricated from his saliva and its own natural juices from the direct stimulation. 

“ok, ok, ok.” Honey said to himself, over and over as he lined himself up. He had been imagining doing this to Blue for a long, long time. He had been wanting it, but Blue was so young and innocent – and that was Honey’s intention all along. He never wanted his brother to grow up and never wanted him to understand these things he did to him. He just wanted Blue to keep being happy and sweet and trusting him, even though right now he was quivering in fear.

Honey gulped as he pushed his long, orange ectocock against the opening of the little blue pussy. It stretched fascinatingly wide and then Blue made a sharp cry as the head popped in. Honey paid no mind to what Blue was doing as he restrained himself, slowly inching in, watching the orange glow through the blue body. He went deeper and deeper, not even aware that he had begun to drool and talk to himself.

“yeah, take it,” Honey whispered, tiny stars forming in his narrow eye sockets as if he had stolen his brother’s joy. “you’re taking me so good, all the way.” He encountered resistance at the end of Blue’s short passage and still had some rod to bury so he pushed harder. Blue strangled out a gasp as Honey pushed even more until he felt something give and was balls deep. 

After that Honey started up a slow rhythm, in and out of his brother’s virgin pussy. He was aching to pound him but at this point was enjoying his own boldness and reveling in his sin. He almost wished their father was there to see it, he had been such a kind and loving soul. Very much like Blue, actually. He imagined his father standing over his shoulder, watching as his dick went all the way back into his brother with no intention to ever stop. He drew out and pushed back in again, as deep as he could. “yeah, so tight. so deep inside,” he said unthinking.

Blue turned his head to the side and bit his forearm, drawing blue marrow. His breath was hitching, trying to keep back his sobs. He knew his brother was only helping him get better, but he had gotten trapped in his head. It was Blue’s fault - he had been stupid by not listening to him earlier and now his brother was making it better, even after Blue had been so bad. Honey was focusing on his task, surely doing his best to help Blue, the least he could do is be quiet and not be afraid of him. Blue just couldn’t help it, it felt so bad . . . and painful. He wished his loving boyfriend had been able to feed him his vitamins instead, Sans never scares him like Honey is right now.

Honey, meanwhile, was getting more and more worked up. He was straining against his own slow pace, wanting to go faster but enjoying the delicious restraint, knowing that the best was yet to come. He was proud to see a little bit of his orange precum mixing inside his brother’s canal with the native blue magic, but he wanted more. Blue was not resisting, and so Honey took it to the next level. 

Blue was small enough for Honey to easily pick him up and handle him, so he grabbed the small skeleton and spun around, sitting himself down onto the bed with his legs over the side. Honey noticed with great pleasure that in this position he could see himself in Blue’s full-length mirror on the back of his closet door. So he plunged his cock all the way back into Blue’s over-stretched and aching pussy and finally let himself fuck into him as hard and fast as he wanted. Since Blue’s back was against Honey’s chest he couldn’t see his face, nor see that his eyes and teeth were clenched with his pain and tears were streaming down his face, yet he forced himself to keep silent. He knew his cries would go unheard and that Stretch was lost in himself completely. Blue had never felt this much pain and fear and didn’t know how this was a ‘better’ way to give him his medicine.

Although Honey was such a lazy monster in habit he had tons of stamina when he needed it, like he needed it now. He watched himself thrust deep into his little brother’s pussy a for a few minutes, feeling hotter and hotter around his face and neck, a knot of wonderful pressure forming in his abdomen again. He knew he was close, so he spun his brother around to face him, plunging his tongue deep into Blue’s mouth. He pulled Blue up by his hips and pulled out, then brought him down fiercely a little closer. At this angle his dick found a different entrance, one that was much tighter. Using Blue’s own weight and his strength he shoved his cock deep into Blue’s ass, burying himself to the root over and over. 

This time Blue threw his head back and wailed, finally struggling and trying to get out of Honey’s lap. “oh god, oh god, oh god!” Honey started muttering, burying his head in Blue’s chest and wrapping him up in his arms. Blue was thrown about like a rag doll as Honey redoubled his efforts of spearing Blue as deep as he could. He peeked over Blue’s shoulder at the mirror, loving watching the muddied orange glow through his brother’s blue ectobutt. His orgasm approached, he felt it building and slowed down but didn’t stop, drawing it out. It washed over him, spiking so sharply it was almost painful as he filled his brother up with his cum, dick spurting copiously over and over until he whited out in complete bliss.

When Honey came to he was still moving slowly in and out of Blue’s ass, thick globs of cum were dripping out and plopping onto Blue’s carpeted floor. Blue was sobbing quietly, leaning into Hone's chest for comfort. Honey blinked once . . . twice. 

“did that actually happen? is blue ok?” Honey thought. “why did i wait so long?” right after that thought came the sound of his brother’s quiet sobbing, and his mana went ice cold inside. All he could do now was try and salvage this as best he could.

“so, how’s the nausea, blue?” Honey asked, pulling his brother’s light body off of his now softening cock. Orange cum plopped out onto the floor after but Honey ignored it, laying Blue down in his bed and getting up to look for . . . something. “much better, right?”

No response from Blue, though he was no longer whimpering, so Honey just kept searching. It was awkward now, so very awkward. “um, here!” Honey lunged for the dresser, suddenly remembering that his brother was meticulous with his cleaning and organization and that his bunny rabbit pajamas were in the top right drawer, probably crisply folded. “let’s get ready for bed,” he fumbled with the handle a few times before he heard a sound by the door.

“I’m going to Sans’s.” Blue said quietly, not looking at Honey. The taller, now naked skeleton noticed that Blue was dressed in his blue shorts and gray T-shirt with the yellow stripes on the sleeves and nothing else. 

“oh, okay.” Honey said lamely, watching Blue gingerly walk down the hallway to the stairs. “tell him i said hi.” 

Blue didn’t say anything else and Honey just waited, standing alone in his brother’s room, until he heard the front door open and then close again. He cleared his throat and dressed himself quickly, feeling shaky and a little panicked. 

“i just need to keep acting normal.” He coached himself as he walked downstairs, flicking on lights as he went. “he’ll think it’s normal and have no reason to be scared, he’ll get used to it and it’ll all be ok, we can keep doing this. god we have to keep doing this - !” he stopped dead in his tracks, mortified at the little bottle that sat innocently out in the open on the kitchen table. It had a label on it with a yellow, red, white and blue diamond.

He scrambled over to it and snatched it up, quickly pocketing it into his hoodie. Just a few drops of this earlier on Blue’s tacos before he went to his boyfriend’s house had caused all of this in the first place. He fumbled with his box of cigarettes that were also in that pocket and in a few hurried steps was outside. It took him a few tries to light his cigarette but when he finally managed it he took a deep draw and actually coughed a few times in the cold air before he calmed down enough to smoke normally. 

“if i apologize or act weird in any way he’ll think it's not normal and he’ll ask questions, he might tell someone.” Honey mumbled to himself, thinking back to many, many years ago when he had that conversation with Blue about not telling anyone what they did behind closed doors. He had managed to convince the youngster that this is how all parents keep their kids healthy but it was considered rude to talk about it, and Blue, while seeming a little skeptical at first, had accepted it. Blue never questioned Honey before, his love and trust were too strong. But now? Honey had never treated Blue like this before and while it was quite thrilling, Honey was worried how Blue would react. If Blue told Sans would he have to . . . do something to Sans? Honey decided that he would wait and see what happened. Blue wouldn’t tell, of course he wouldn’t want his big brother to get in trouble, besides, he thinks it’s normal. 

“he’s just going to have to get used to it anyway,” Honey thought darkly, watching his smoke dissipate into the icy air, “since that’s how it’s going to be from now on.” There was no going back for Honey now. 

He finally went back inside and up to his room, once he was cooled down enough, and looked at his drawer of candy. Each sucker and jawbreaker was laced with healing magic and glowed a gentle green color. Tastes disgusting but works great. Blue never looks in this drawer – he’s an avid health nut – and didn’t know that the cure to his symptoms lay within. The magic would have instantly soothed his stomach with one lick but then, it also works quite well when it had been consumed by Honey and then ejaculated into Blue’s body. Honey smiled wickedly to himself, seeing that his stash was still quite plentiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I made another chapter. I have no idea where I'm going with this.
> 
> No beta.

Blue was lying on Honey’s bed on his stomach, awkwardly with his butt tilted up and legs spread as far as they would go. Honey slammed his hips against his brother’s pelvis from behind hard once, held it there for a beat before pulling out and doing it again two more times, cumming deeply inside of his pussy. Blue’s small body rocked helplessly from the force of it. Honey subconsciously tightened his grip on the ropes he had tied around Blue’s wrists that were securing his arms behind his back, pushing all of his weight down onto Blue until his brother’s shoulders creaked loudly with the strain. Blue whimpered quietly into his once prized blue bandana now acting as a gag from the what has become a familiar pain.

Panting, Honey sat up, pulling his spent dick out of Blue’s hole and spread Blue’s ecto buttcheeks apart, enjoying how his pussy gaped back at him tiredly, nicely stretched out from the last hour of vigorous fucking, and full of orange cum. He scooped up a stray drip that had escaped and put it back inside with the rest. Then he hopped up, searching for his clothes amongst the disaster that is his room. Blue sat up as well, gingerly as he was very sore, and started to wipe his tears on his shoulders.

With a happy whistle and no regard for his brother Honey dressed in only his black boxers and oversized orange hoodie and teleported downstairs for a snack. A few months ago, Blue would have rolled his eyes at his brother’s laziness fondly, maybe even scolded him lightly about exercising more, but now he just didn’t have the heart to. Honey now does whatever he wants, and Blue lets him; fighting with him never fixes anything and he needs these nightly sessions. He summoned a bone and used it to cut his hands free, feeling more than a little unloved since Honey had just left him there after he finished (but he always does that). After removing the ropes and his gag he dressed in the frilly blue dress and matching panties with the white stockings Stretch had brought home for him the other day and went down to the kitchen as well to cook dinner. 

By the time Blue got to the bottom of the stairs his brother was already sprawled out on the couch and sucking on a bear-shaped bottle of honey. Without a comment or reaction Blue began gathering his ingredients and laying them out on the counter. Once he had everything ready he pulled over his step-stool to begin chopping and preparing tacos. Honeya watched his little brother closely, licking around the tip of the bottle with his ectotongue without even realizing he was doing it. His thoughts regarding his brother had become 100% sexual at all times now and his drooling was not just because of the sweet snack. He gently palmed his still present and twitching ectocock through his underwear. 

Honey wanted to wait until after dinner for round two but he could only last until the meat was just put into the pan to cook before he walked up behind his brother and hugged him from behind. Knowing what was about to happen Blue just turned off the stove and put both of his hands on the counter, he took a deep breath to brace himself for what was to come. Honey moved his hands along Blue’s arms and down his sides to under his skirt. He merely pushed the panties to the side and shoved his cock into Blue’s already cum-filled pussy through the hole in his boxers. 

It was unusual for Honey to favor his cunt so much as he has lately, usually he was all about Blue’s ass. Blue didn’t understand why but for some reason now he couldn’t seem to ever dispel his pussy or ectobody but at least it didn’t hurt as much as when Honey gave him his vitamins anally, most of the time, so this must be the better way to do it. Honey wrapped his hand around Blue’s hip and played with his little clit while he pumped into him, but not in a pleasant way. It seemed that the taller skeleton was very skilled at stimulating Blue just enough to make lubrication but not enough for Blue to enjoy it. Stretch never wanted his brother to actually orgasm from their fucking, that was reserved only for him. Blue was much too innocent to ever understand what was happening to his body and Honey never even considered that he may be negatively affecting his precious baby brother with these frequent activities. 

Honey began to thrust in and out roughly, approaching his orgasm, causing tears to come to Blue’s eyes again. He was very unhappy that it had come to this. Taking his vitamins orally had been fine for his entire life and was nowhere near this unpleasant. Sometimes Honey would get a little excited and thrust deep into his throat to the point where Blue would gag but it never hurt like it had since Honey started giving him his vitamins in his body instead of his mouth. Blue found himself losing his enthusiasm for life and his affection for his older brother. He still loved him, of course, but he never hugged him or came to him for attention anymore because whenever he did it turned into this. 

Honey grunted breathily and came again into his brother. He didn’t know it was possible for him to cum so much and want to fuck almost all of the time. He was so grateful that he had finally worked up the courage to fuck his brother properly and that Blue had accepted it. Breathing hard Honey bit into Blue’s shoulder as he withdrew then turned away, going back to lounging on the couch with his honey bear. 

Blue wiped the tears away again silently. He waited, still slightly leaning over the counter until Honey was out of the kitchen. “I think I’m going to go to Sans’s.” He said quietly, looking down at the ground. He didn’t want to see that lecherous look on his brother’s face, and he surely didn’t want to see his again hardening cock sticking out of his boxers as he languidly stroked it. 

“ok, but i want you to sit in my lap for a minute first,” Honey said lewdly. “i got something for you.”

“Again?” Blue thought to himself miserably but complied, taking his brother’s cock for the third time that evening, but this time into his asshole.

\---

“OH, MY BROTHER KNOWS THIS SONG!” Papyrus screamed at the top of his voice in the rowdy bar. “YOU KNOW THIS SONG SANS, COME ON AND SING!”

“i dunno, bro.” Sans said slyly, setting his ketchup down after having taken a big swig. “that sounds like too much treble.”

“NONSENSE, BROTHER, YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL VOICE AND YOU KNOW IT! HE REALLY HAS A BEAUTIFUL VOICE!” he assured the rest of the room, not catching the pun Sans had just said. “HE SINGS IN THE SHOWER, YOU KNOW.” Papyrus said, leaning over to the monster next to him as if confiding a great secret to him. Said monster, an unfamiliar rabbit monster, nodded with a strange look on his face but Papyrus didn’t notice because everybody looked like that around him.

“singing in the shower is all fun and games until you get shampoo in your mouth.” Sans said with the telltale gleam in his eye that he was about to make a bad joke. Papyrus frowned in anticipation but didn’t attempt to stop him. “then it just becomes a soap opera.”

“SANS WE DON’T EVEN HAVE SHAMPOO.” Papyrus countered, fighting the smile trying to appear on his face. “WE DON’T HAVE HAIR ANYWHERE, YOU KNOW.” He said to the rabbit monster, who nodded again even more awkwardly than before. Once his drink was ready he tossed a few gold coins onto the bar and took off with it, relieved to be away from the wacky skeleton brothers. 

“what’s wrong sans, don’t got the guts?” Red chuckled from the stage and played the intro to the song again, perfectly happy to wait until Sans came up to the microphone. This hadn’t been planned; Red had brought his guitar with the intention to play for the tale brothers after dinner tonight but apparently Papyrus had had one too many drinks and now, a little tipsy, had wanted to turn it into a karaoke night at Grillby’s. 

At his brother’s and friend’s urgings Sans walked up to the stage. “nope, i got nobody. guess i’m just a numbskull.” he laughed, a little tipsy himself, ignoring Red’s smirking face. He cleared his throat and took a breath, then opened his mouth and . . . the door opened with a waft of icy air. 

“blue?” he said instead of the lyrics that everyone was anticipating. “you look so cute in that dress! wait . . . are you ok?” He said, immediately abandoning the stage when seeing how upset his boyfriend looked. Blue couldn’t keep himself contained and as soon as Sans was close, blipping into existence right in front of him, he fell into his arms and burst into sobs. Sans looked up at Papyrus over Blue’s shoulder who was staring at the scene unfolding with wide eyes and a small paper umbrella sticking out of his mouth. He nodded when they made eye contact, already understanding that Sans was going to take Blue home to talk to him and wanted privacy for a while. A second later the pair was gone. 

\---

Blue and Sans appeared in Sans’s messy room a moment later. Blue immediately fell to his knees and his boyfriend followed, not minding Blue’s snot and tears getting all over his favorite jacket. Sans held Blue close to his chest and rubbed his skull, shushing him and murmuring sweet words about how he’s here and that everything will be all right. 

Finally, Blue began to pull himself together. He wiped his eyes and just hugged Sans, his rock, and concentrated on his breathing. He was embarrassed to have lost control of his feelings this much but one of the things he loved so much about Sans is his kindness, so he knew he wouldn’t make him feel stupid. 

“you feeling better, baby blue?” Sans whispered in his deep, soothing voice. Blue merely nodded and sat back, wiping at his face with trembling hands. “so what happened?”

“OH, IT’S NOTHING.” Blue evaded.

Sans merely stared at him, his expression as dead-panned as he could get it with his permanent grin etched into his bones. Despite that, it was actually a pretty good attempt. “obviously something is wrong, for crying out loud,” he said after a few seconds of Blue being silent and not making eye contact. “is something wrong with Honey?”

Sans saw Blue’s eyes go wide for a split second before he finally looked at him earnestly. “I PROMISE IT’S NOTHING, I DON’T KNOW WHY I REACTED LIKE THAT. PAPY IS FINE, HE’D NEVER HURT ME!”

Sans squinted his eye sockets, finding what Blue had said to be . . . strange. “what do you mean he’d never hurt you? i didn’t even say anything about that.” he said thoughtfully. “is he the reason you’ve been so sore lately? i thought it was your training, has he been hurting you?”

Blue stared at him, mouth open and astonished. “OF COURSE NOT, I JUST SAID HE’D NEVER DO THAT. HE TAKES CARE OF ME, HE HAS ALWAYS TAKEN CARE OF ME.”

“come on, sit over here.” Sans said, trying to pull Blue over to the bed so they could talk more comfortably. Blue almost violently pulled his arm out of Sans’s grasp as soon as his butt touched the bed. Sans fell back from the force of it.

“NO!” He cried out. “I CAN’T SIT DOWN! IT HURTS!”

Blue huddled into himself and Sans immediately was at his side, wrapping him into a loving hug. “ok, ok I won’t make you sit down,” he said, feeling himself getting very angry at the thought that someone had done something to his lover. “what’s happening, blue?”

Blue tensed but said nothing. “come on, i haven’t seen your starry eyes in weeks and you limp when you think i’m not watching.” Still no explanation followed. “i don’t want to guilt you into anything but please tell me, blue. i love you but i can’t help you if you don’t let me.”

Blue had known Sans since they were both children, and this was the first time Sans had said so much to him at once without including any kind of pun or joke. It made him realize that Sans was taking this very seriously and deserved some kind of explanation.

“Sans, it’s stupid. Nothing bad is happening to me. I’m really just being a baby.” Blue finally said, his voice dropping in volume. 

“what do you mean?” Sans asked, rubbing at Blue’s shoulders now through their hug. 

“I mean, it’s not like you don’t do this with Papyrus every day to keep him alive,” Blue continued. “I know everyone has to do it, I’m just not adjusting well to the new way Papy is giving me my vitamins.” 

“what does papyrus have to do with this?” Sans thought to himself. “keeping papyrus alive?” He said, trying to follow what Blue is saying.

“I mean I’m an adult now, I can’t keep taking them orally like when I was a babybones –“

“what?!” Sans interrupted. He held Blue out at arm’s length, looking at him with concern. “how are you taking your vitamins? how is Honey . . . giving you vitamins if they aren’t going in your mouth?”

Blue gave him a very confused look, making Sans’s gut start to twist with dread. When Sans didn’t say anything Blue realized he was expecting him to speak. “The same way everyone does, don’t you give it to your brother in his, y’know . . . in his . . . body? Papy said it’s the best way.” by the end of that sentence Blue was blushing so much that his face was literally glowing with his blue magic like a lamp.

“in his body how?” Sans asked slowly, voice going hard. His grip inadvertently tightened on Blue’s shoulders with his strong urge to protect who he loved. 

“You know, in his . . . where do you give Papyrus his vitamins?” 

“paps eats so healthy he doesn’t even need daily vitamins, but when he does take them he swallows them all by himself,” Sans answered slowly and as clearly as he could. “they are pills, blue. what is Honey putting in your body?” 

Blue was even more confused now, so much so that his embarrassment was entirely gone. “you don’t give him vitamins every day? How is he still alive? Papy said that everyone does it every day or they’ll die.”

“does what? blue, you gotta tell me clearly what he’s doing to you, please.” Sans begged.

“he used to give me my vitamins in my mouth, for as long as I can remember. He taught me how to suck them out of his ectocock. But now, he said since I’m an adult I can do it the right way; he puts it in my pussy . . . or in my asshole, but I don’t like it.” 

Sans was floored. Both because of what he heard and by those words coming out of Blue’s mouth, of all monsters. Blue is the sweetest and most pure monster Sans had ever met, which is one of the reasons he had fallen for him in the first place. Unfortunately, he was also very naïve. Sans knew that was because of the way Honey raised him but he would never have suspected something like this going on in the Swapbrothers’s home. Honey had always seemed like such a great big brother, someone Sans looked up to and tried to emulate for his own younger brother since all of them had lost their parents so young. 

And to hear that all this time, as long as he’s known Blue and even longer, Blue has been manipulated into having sex with his own brother. Sans had assumed that Blue was just not ready nor interested as they never talked about sex. They had been together for a few years now and only gotten as far as cuddling and some kissing, except that one night a few weeks ago that Blue had asked to suck Sans off but then had run off immediately afterwards (never speaking about it again). Sans was perfectly happy to stay with Blue even if he was never ready for that step - he didn’t care. He loved Blue for who he is and if it came to that then Sans would take care of his own sexual needs by himself, which he doesn’t do often anyway being so lazy, without resentment.

“blue, this is very important,” Sans started. “you’re moving out right now. i will not let you go back to that house with your brother, i can go and get your stuff. if you do this i won’t even kill Honey . . . maybe -” 

“NO! I HAVE TO GO HOME, I’LL GET SICK IF I DON’T GET MY VITAMINS!” Blue wailed, the tears returning. “THAT’S THE PROBLEM, I GET SICK IF I DON’T TAKE THEM AND PAPY SAID IF I DON’T GET THEM EVERY DAY I’LL DIE! I NEED HIM!”

This is awful, Sans was trying so hard to take this in and not lose his focus to his rage. He had to keep it together and not scare his lover, Blue is too good for this to have happened to him and it needed to be handled delicately. “you don’t need that, blue i promise. i don’t know anybody who has to fu – has to have sex every day or they will die. that’s not a thing.” 

“Sex?” Blue asked slowly, as if tasting a new word he had never said before. 

“ok blue, listen to me: i’m gonna go talk to undyne and i need you to stay here.” Sans said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing. “i’ll get paps to stay with you, you can hang out and cook and do whatever you – hey paps, you sobered up?” Sans turned away from Blue to try and block his conversation a little bit. “great, i need you to come home, please, and look after blue while i go take care of something. i would only trust you with this.” 

“I VERY MUCH WANT TO KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON, SANS, BUT I TRUST YOU WILL TELL ME WHEN THE TIMING IS BETTER. I WILL BE HOME IMMINENTLY.” Papyrus answered. 

“you’re the best, bro.” Sans hung up his phone and pocketed it. 

Papyrus and Red appeared in the living room holding hands about 3 seconds later. “THANK YOU, RED SANS,” Papyrus said. 

“tell sans to let me know what the fuck’s going on as soon as this is settled,” Red said, causing Papyrus to cringe at his language.

“OF COURSE,” He replied distractedly, already heading for the stairs. Red watched him for a few seconds before blipping back home to Underfell and his own grouchy brother. 

“SANS? BLUE?” Papyrus said gently, entering Sans’s room where the other two small skeletons were hugging. 

“i promise you won’t get sick,” Sans was saying to Blue and it made Papyrus very curious as to what was happening but decided that right now was not the right time to ask. “hey paps.”

“Hello, Sans. Blue Sans, would you like some hot cocoa?” Papyrus asked, dropping his voice appropriately. Blue looked like he had been crying, there were dark blue smudges under his eyes and his cheekbones were a little shiny. Blue merely nodded and Papyrus smiled happily, reaching for his hand to walk him downstairs. Blue flinched back from him noticeably, his eyes filled with panic for a second before he seemed to remember that this was his friend trying to help him. Papyrus and Sans shared a concerned look with each other briefly but said nothing. Papyrus dropped his hand and simply walked out of the room, the other two skeletons followed behind him quietly hand-in-hand. 

A few minutes later and Blue was standing at the table with a cup of steaming cocoa. He was just holding it in his hands for now, trying to soak up the warmth. Papyrus had asked Blue to sit down but he had vehemently refused. Papyrus found it a little strange but hadn’t commented on it, it was obvious Sans wanted to get out of the house to do whatever he needed to do so he decided to save that question for later. 

“i’ll be back in a few hours.” Sans said to his brother. “don’t leave him alone and don’t let him go anywhere, ok?” 

Papyrus nodded, just absorbing whatever Sans felt he needed to tell him. 

“what happened to blue, bro, is bad.” Sans confided, standing before the doorway. “it’s real bad.” 

“I’ll try to get him to talk to me about it. Would you like me to call Honey - ?”

“NO!” Sans interrupted loudly, speaking in caps was rare for him because when he did it his deep voice sounded very ominous and he didn’t like to come off that way. This time, however, it was intentional. “don’t you dare tell blue’s brother anything, it’s very important bro. promise me you won’t call him, and if he calls you hang up on him right away and call me.” 

“OK,” Papyrus replied, even more confused. Sans nodded, trusting Papyrus completely, and blipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this at least somewhat believable. I made a very slight change to chapter 2, you can go back and read it again if you like but it doesn't change the story very much.

Honey inhaled the scent of his brother’s bandana deeply as he leered at his laptop, sitting in the dark on his bed editing together videos he had made of himself and Blue. He remembered this current session vividly; his brother had been particularly vocal as he had ridden him very hard that night. Oh, this is the part where he accidentally dropped the cell phone that he had been recording with in favor of hunching over his brother and just pounding into him as hard and fast as he could. The angle was just Blue’s face a bit off-centered on the screen, being pushed into the mattress as it squeaked rhythmically. He had a furrowed brow and his teeth were clenched, grunting and whimpering. Somehow, though, that was really getting him going and his pants were becoming a little tighter in the front. He got up and headed into the hallway.

“blue?!” he asked quietly, opening the door to his brother’s room. He knew Blue had said he was going to visit Sans but maybe he came back for another round? But, the room was empty so Honey went downstairs, intending to go to the kitchen for another honey bear but standing in the doorway was a certain small, blue skeleton (Megalovania plays).

“you disgusting, horrible disgrace of a brother!” Sans yelled at Honey, walking towards him flinging his left arm in a wide arc that launched a bone attack at him, dripping with the intent to cause harm. Sans eyelights were completely dark and he grimaced when Honey ported one foot to his left, narrowly avoiding the attack. Honey landed on his back, thrown off balance by the swiftness of the teleport, and was astonished to see dozens of sharp bones impaled into the walls and stairs of his home where he had been standing a moment before.

“blue loves you!” Sans shouts, launching another round of bones which Honey dodged, sputtering as his brain tried to make sense of what was happening all of a sudden; it was just happening all too fast for him to make sense of at the moment. “he trusted you! you betrayed that trust in the worst possible way! again and again and you liked it, didn’t you?!” Sans tried to turn Honey’s soul blue but being a blue magic caster himself, and quite talented in teleportation, Honey was able to evade the magic at every turn. Frustrated, Sans summoned six blasters above hiss head. His arm was raised as they charged, his left eye becoming alive with yellow magic. Honey knew as soon as that arm came down he was toast, so he did the only thing he could think to do in this situation: he disappeared. 

Sans growled in anger after a few seconds when Honey didn’t reappear. He waved away the blasters and then blipped around the house to make sure Honey was no longer there (which he wasn’t). Then he teleported to a few random places around the Swap underground in quick succession. He had no idea where Honey would go in this world (was he even still in this world?) so after getting himself more and more riled up he teleported to Dr. Undyne’s lab to beg her to let him check the cameras.

\---

“Blue, I r-r-r-really n-need you to sit down for the ex-ex-exam.” Dr. Alphys said, setting her medical kit down on the bed next to her. “I can’t d-d-do it with you sta-stan-stan-standing up.”

“BUT I DON’T NEED A CHECK-UP.“ Blue looked over to Papyrus and Captain Undyne with uncertainty in his eyes, hopeful they would help him out of this awkward situation. Papyrus felt confused by this whole mess but knew that Dr. Alphys would never hurt Blue. Undyne, Alphys, and several members of the Royal Guard had just showed up without explanation a few minutes after Sans had disappeared, obviously Sans had ported them to the skele-brothers’s house before he continued on to his destination. Undyne had immediately pushed her way inside and walked through the entire house, going in every room as if looking for something (or someone), including the basement where she spent several minutes. “You two the only ones here?” she had then asked sternly. Only after confirming they were alone had she allowed Dr. Alphys into the house behind her. She then told the guards she had brought with her to set up a perimeter around the house and to be on alert. They had then gone to Sans’s room and requested Blue to follow.

“Sit down, twerp.” Undyne said gently, trying to lighten the serious situation just a bit with the familiar nickname. 

“But why, what’s going on? Where’s Sans?” Blue asked, huddling in on himself as Undyne tried to nudge him over to Sans’s bed. They were sympathetic that Blue doesn’t seem to have been very informed as to what was going on, but Sans had made it quite clear that he had broken down earlier that night because of a horrendous crime had been committed against his lover and that they needed to collect as much evidence as they could. That meant an extensive medical exam.

“It hurts . . . when I do that.” Blue finally murmured. Nobody heard it but Undyne and only because she was standing right next to him. She sighed, a sad frown on her face, before she grabbed him by the torso and easily hefted him horizontal to deposit delicately on the bed. She saw the grimace on his face but laying down did seem to be more tolerable as he didn’t do anything else after that except look dejected. “I want Sans.” Blue said.

“I CAN HOLD YOUR HAND FOR YOU, BLUE SANS!” Papyrus offered sweetly, thinking that maybe it was the check-up itself that was making Blue so uncomfortable, but his generosity was ignored by all three of the other monsters. 

Alphys immediately scanned Blue with some kind of beeping, flashing hand-held machine and frowned at the result. “His soul signature is in flux and HP is at less than half.” She said to Undyne who wrote it down in a notebook that had ‘Blue the Skeleton’ written on the cover. “A clear indication that his body is un-un-un-under a lot st-stress and experiencing un-un-treated nociception.” 

“Alphys,” Undyne grumbled. 

“Oh, sorry. His body is experiencing p-p-p-pain caused by harm and he hasn’t taken any pain k-k-killers for it.” She clarified, a blush rising to her cheeks that she had started to go into nerd mode in front of her crush.

“I want to look at your bones and your soul n-now,” Alphys said, getting ready to inspect his bones next for any cracks or bruises. “I want to do this s-s-systematically. Can you dispel your ec-ec-ect-ectobody? I’ll look at it last.” 

“No, I haven’t been able to do that for a little while.” Blue replied, he was still very confused from his and Sans’s earlier conversation, but he was beginning to understand that this investigation may get his beloved brother in trouble. He vowed right there that he would lie to protect him if need-be, a huge sin in the eyes of the little blue monster but worth it to him. Alphys and Undyne exchanged a concerned look.

“Hey, Papyrus? Can you go downstairs and make dinner? Blue will need to eat after his check-up and I know your signature spaghetti will cap out his HP no problem.” Undyne requested and Alphys gave her a relieved smile. “And we’re starved, too. Right Alphys?” 

Alphys nodded enthusiastically, hiding her distaste of knowing how awful Papyrus’s cooking is.

“OF COURSE,” Papyrus replied, happy to be of help but disappointed as he knew he was being dismissed. He wanted to be there to support Blue, he wasn’t just Sans’s lover he was also Papyrus’s friend, but he took a breath and quietly walked away when the pair turned back to Alphys’s medical supplies and the injured skeleton on the bed.

“Blue, where are you in-in-in-injured?” Alphys asked directly. Blue merely dropped his head and looked away. 

“Blue, this is important,” Undyne attempted. “Where does it hurt and who did it?” 

Nothing from Blue.

Of course, Undyne already knew; Sans had told her that Stretch had been raping his brother for his entire life and that it had gotten remarkably worse in the past few weeks, she just hadn’t expected that Blue could possibly be pregnant. Did he even know what it means to be unable to dispel his ectobody?

“Blue, I’m going to in-in-in-inspect your ectobody now.” Alphys informed and Blue flinched when she touched his blue skirt. 

“Please – “ Blue started then stopped, turning wide, wet eyes toward the doctor. “Please don’t.”

“We have to.” Undyne said, a rare softness in her voice. “Please understand, Blue; what happened to you is a crime. We need the evidence.”

Blue looked at her, shocked. 

“I know what happened,” Undyne said simply, reading him like a book. “We both do.”

“Sans t-told us.” Alphys added, pulling out her scanner again and scanning his abdomen. “Just as I thought, your soul frequency isn’t just in flux, it’s being interfered with.” 

Blue obviously didn’t understand the implication of this. 

“That’s what happens when . . . two frequencies interact. If they are the same frequency they will amplify, but if they are different frequencies they . . . interfere with each other.” Blue still wasn’t putting the pieces together. 

“Let’s just get this part over with and talk about it later,” Undyne said, eager to get past this unpleasantness as soon as possible. “Blue, this is the worst part – the vaginal exam.”

Blue just blinked up at her blankly. “Your private area,” She clarified, pointing to his pelvis (a little surprised that he didn’t seem to know what that word means).

“NO!” Blue yelled, pulling his legs up and trying to curl into a ball. Undyne grabbed his knees, though, and held them still. 

“I will force you if you don’t comply.” Undyne said, absolutely serious. She felt terrible threatening him but this needed to be done and she would do it, for him and for Sans. This injustice needed to be righted; Honey needed to be imprisoned and the only way to do it was to prove it was him without a shadow of a doubt. 

Blue couldn’t help it and tears slid down his cheeks, he was scared and part of him was so angry with Sans for doing this to him and then leaving him to deal with these scary people by himself. This was awful and he yelped when Undyne jumped onto the bed, straddling his middle (carefully) and pulling his legs apart. 

“Undyne!” Alphys yelled. “This is so inappropriate!” 

“Just check him, Alphys!” She ordered, Blue’s crying was breaking her heart. He wasn’t even struggling.

Alphys lifted up Blue’s skirt and put on some latex gloves that didn't fit her four-fingered hands very well. She removed Blue's wet panties and put them into a plastic baggie for further analysis but hardly needed to run a magic scan on the fluid, it was orange like their Papyrus’s magic but not quite his bright, happy shade - they were more of a yellow orange (almost a honey color). Her eyes went wide when she looked back at Blue’s poor, battered privates. Everything was swollen and bruised purple, obviously torn in more than one place and probably very painful even laying down. She noticed Blue’s anus was also swollen and had a large hemorrhoid on it. She could see some remnants of the same orange magic through Blue’s ecto in both his vagina and rectum. Undyne saw her reaction but didn’t say anything, she also didn’t look down at Blue in an effort to respect at least a little bit of his privacy. 

Undyne felt Blue fist the back of her shirt as Alphys gently pried open his lips for a swab. “I have to use a speculum,” She said quietly, as if to herself. He gasped and hissed when she spread him apart, as gently as she could, and used the sterile Q-tip to swab his cervix. She noticed that when she touched the cervix with the Q-tip it was a little softer than it should be. She looked up regretfully at Undyne when she offered an old, polaroid camera. “It’s evidence.” Undyne said quietly and Alphys snapped a few pictures. 

“We’re done with th-th-this part,” Alphys said, putting her equipment back into the black case. 

“I’m so sorry, Blue.” Undyne said as she got up, unable to look him in the face. She felt like she had violated his trust and it was wretched of her to do so. He was sobbing quietly on his side so she pulled the covers up over him. “Take a few minutes to get yourself together and take a shower, we can talk about who did this after that.” She said lamely and left to go see what Papyrus was doing. When she got down to the kitchen Sans was back and fuming. 

“Where have you been?!” She stuck her finger right in his face. “Blue is up there right now having a breakdown, he really could have used your support during that process!” 

“the fucker got away,” Sans said simply, his eyelights were pin pricks with rage. 

Undyne blinked, surprised to hear so much emotion in the usual mellow skeleton, and to hear him use such language. Even more shocked is that Papyrus didn’t reprimand him even though he was within earshot. “You went after him yourself? Damnit Sans, I told you we have to do this the right way and rushing off by yourself is not –“

Just then Alphys came down. “He’s r-resting,” she said to Undyne and her eyes moved over to Sans. “We need to talk.” She said, serious and without stutter. Sans is the only one she ever felt comfortable enough around to speak clearly and calmly. 

“let me see him first,” Sans tried, moving toward the stairs, but Alphys immediately shook her head.

“Yes, he needs your comfort right now,” Alphys said. “But as bad as he is, please give me a few moments to explain what we found before you go to him. Otherwise we won’t have time to talk privately for a while.” 

“The soul is yellow.” Alphys whispered to Undyne as she walked Sans out the door so they could talk in the backyard alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Hailsam and Diyami for helping me figure out where I'm going with this story and a special thanks to Diyami for her extensive editing of this chapter.
> 
> Oh, I went back and changed Stretch to Honey for reasons. Nothing else has changed.

It had been three days since Blue had come to stay with Sans. The traumatized skeleton cried often at night and needed Sans’s comfort, but he was keeping it together during the days. He had been very confused that he hasn’t been getting sick due to missing his vitamins and was starting to consider that Sans was right and he didn’t actually need them, but that meant that Honey had lied to him for years so he wasn’t ready to accept it entirely. 

Blue had also been quite shocked when Sans told him he was pregnant. He knew what the word meant (he had run errands for Dogaressa when she had been heavily pregnant with puppies) but he didn’t know how it had happened. 

Sans explained to him the process and how sex was necessary for it and he had listened quietly the whole time but inside he was conflicted. So what his brother did to him was sex and it had ended up in Blue making a babybones. Sans had said that sex was supposed to be between people who love each other and that it feels good if done right – it should feel good to both parties involved. 

Blue knew his brother loved him so he could understand why he would want to have sex with him if that’s what it was for, but why did it hurt Blue so much? Was there something wrong with him? Was Honey trying to make it feel good and Blue was just doing it wrong? But if so then why did Honey keep doing it if he loved him? Did he make the baby on purpose and if so why didn’t he talk to Blue about it first? Babies are a big commitment and Blue wasn’t ready for one yet. He was so confused. 

Currently Sans and Blue were at Sans’s house, playing Go Fish somberly while Papyrus was out shopping. Sans kept losing track of the game, stealing glances at Blue who kept listlessly rearranging the cards in his hand and occasionally staring off into space. He had forgotten what he had last called for and who’s turn it was but he didn’t care about the game, he was just trying to get Blue engaged in something and this used to be one of his favorite pastimes, but it wasn’t really working. It hurt and worried Sans to see Blue acting like how he used to act when he was falling down, Blue had been one of the things that saved him back then and now it was Sans’s turn to help him and he just wasn’t helping. 

Sans’s thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

“just a second, blue, i have a text.” Sans said, putting his cards down on the table.

Fishlips: We need to talk. I’m outside your door.

Legendary Fartmaster: ok, come on in.

Sans excused himself from the game and looked towards the door as it opened. Undyne came in, unable to resist her instinct to look around for any threats before relaxing a bit and focusing on the small skeletons at the table. Blue heard her enter but refused to look at her, trying to keep his face from showing his discomfort at her presence. She noticed that Blue was ignoring her and felt a pang of guilt for what had happened before, but she was happy that Blue was in a chair – he must be feeling better if he could sit, though there was a very fluffy pillow on the seat under him.

“Sans, Blue,” She greeted. “I have an update on the case.” 

“ok, blue do you want to go upstairs?” sans asked.

“No, I want him here.” Undyne said pulling out some charts from a satchel she had hanging on her side. She slapped them down on the table, there was also an ultrasound image of Blue’s souling. “Honey didn’t do it.” She said, directly at Sans.

Sans shook his head and blinked rapidly a few times, as if clearing his head at the declaration. “what?” he said stupidly, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment. He didn’t look over to Blue in his shock but if he did he’d see him breathe out a small sigh of relief. 

“Swap-Undyne was able to provide us with a magical signature from Honey from his health record since we couldn’t find him. The signature didn’t match the magic sample we got and is not even close to the signature of the souling. If the baby were his then his signature should be very similar to the souling just like Blue’s is.” Undyne answered. “What are you playing at, Sans?”

Sans was shocked. “but that doesn’t make sense. blue said –“ Sans stopped, looking over at Blue who was deliberately looking at the floor. 

“Blue told us in his interrogation that Honey didn’t do anything to him.” Undyne said, looking angry. “And that no one forced him against his will. You can’t just accuse someone of something so heinous as this, Sans.”

“i –“ Sans didn’t know what to think. “blue?” He tried again, begging his lover for support with his eyes. 

“I told you Papy would never hurt me.” Blue said quietly, still not looking at Sans. He felt a pang of guilt after saying this, and so coldly, to his lover and clutched at his shirt above his aching soul. 

Undyne scoffed. “You’re lucky I don’t bring you to the dungeon right now for unfoundedly accusing someone of a crime - that perverts the course of justice and wastes my time.” She looked over to Blue, “After his name was cleared Honey returned home. He wants you to come back as soon as you can.” 

Blue merely nodded. 

“you mean it was consensual?” Sans asked, unconvinced. “you cheated on me?”

Blue winced but maintained his silence.

“Relationship problems are no excuse for this kind of behavior, Sans. This case is closed.” Undyne said. She gave Sans a disgusted look then walked out the door, returning to her duties. 

It was completely silent after she left. Blue was fighting back tears as Sans stared at him, hurt that blue would lie like this to Undyne and make him look so terrible. He knew blue was lying now, he could just feel it. “how could you do that?” Sans asked after a few moments, not specifying exactly what he was referring to. He just was referring to everything!

“I’m sorry Sans . . . you must have misunderstood.” Blue muttered. 

Sans stared at him, dumbfounded. “don’t lie to me, blue. i know honey did this.”

“No, he didn’t. I don’t know how you got that idea in your head.” Blue insisted, looking at Sans now, but he had no conviction in his face. He brought his hand up and covered his mouth. A strange gesture Sans had never seen him do before. 

“oh i dunno, maybe because you told me!” Sans retaliated. “while you were almost in hysterics!” Blue looked down again. A long moment of silence passed and blue didn’t do anything except play with a stray thread on his pants. “ok fine, so who is the father of your baby?” Sans pushed.

Blue flinched again then paused for a long time. “None of your business,” he finally answered softly.

Sans’s mouth fell open, aghast. He was at a loss for words. Just then the door opened and Papyrus came in, humming to himself contentedly. “WHAT A GREAT DAY TO GO SHOPPING, THE AIR IS CRISP AND I RAN THE WHOLE WAY –“ he stopped, feeling the tension in the air before seeing it in Sans’s and Blue’s body language. “UM . . . WHAT HAPPENED?”

“nothing.” Sans said, turning away and walking past Papyrus swiftly to the door. In his anger and hurt he had forgotten that he can actually teleport anywhere he wants. He slammed the door behind him with finality.


End file.
